


Sit on my lap, sweetheart

by laurelhs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhs/pseuds/laurelhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay basically the boys are in an interview, liam cant keep his eyes off of harry so he asks him to sit in his lap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit on my lap, sweetheart

Niall, Louis, Liam, and Harry were all sat on an extremely small couch for another interview. For some odd reason, Liam just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Harry. The way his brows furrowed when he was concentrated on what the interviewer was saying and how he nodded in understanding. 

Liam finally gave in and leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "C'mere and sit in my lap, sunshine." He whispered quietly and Harry immediately blushed, looking down at his lap, but he obliged anyway and scooted into Liam's lap trying to get comfortable. While Harry was attempting to get himself comfortable his hand accidentally brushed up against Liam's crotch, causing Liam to jump slightly. Harry finally got situated and leaned back against Liam's chest, letting the broad lad get a good whiff of his hair. 

"Sit still, beautiful." Liam murmured, running a few fingers through Harry's curly locks.

Harry turned to look at Liam then pouted, "But I can't." He whined and folded his arms over his chest. 

Liam cooed and brought his hand up, tracing his index finger over Harry's pout. Harry smirked and sneakily took Liam's index finger between his lips, sucking on it softly. Liam raised an eyebrow and looked around to see if anyone was even paying any sort of attention to the two of them, gladly no one was. 

"I suggest you stop, or on I will take you right here, right now, H." Liam warned, his eyes darkening. 

Harry seemed to like this side of Liam. He just smiled cheekily and pulled Liam's finger out of his mouth, giving it a soft peck. 

\- 

After the interview, Liam forcefully took Harry's wrist and pulled him into the nearest restroom, pressing him against the door. 

"You weren't being very formal back there, Harry." Liam scolded, shaking his head. "Think I'm going to have to punish you.." 

Harry's eyes lit up as he purposely bent over the sink, being sure to stick his bum out for Liam to see, "Will you spank me, then?" He asked, looking at Liam through the mirror. 

Liam took one step towards Harry, his hands gripping his hips. Liam almost wants to eat him out, but he doesn't have the patience for it. Harry leaned his forehead against the mirror, letting out small whines. 

Liam slipped his index fingers into the hem of Harry's jeans, sliding them down his legs slowly revealing his perky bum. Liam licked his lips at the sight, stroking over his left cheek gently. He lifted his hand and landed it right back on his pale cheek, a faint smacking sound echoing through the restroom. Harry gasped quietly and pushed his bum back, looking at Liam. "M-More." He murmured, wiggling his hips. After a few more gentle smacks, Liam thought it was enough to get the younger boy going. 

"D'you have any lube, or anything at least?" Liam asked, feeling slightly awkward earning a soft giggle from Harry as he shook his head. Liam huffed out a breath and shrugged, bringing two fingers up to Harry's lips. 

"Suck," he commanded. Harry did as he was told, sucking harshly on Liam's fingers, keeping direct eye contact with him. Liam watched Harry intently then pulled both fingers out of his mouth and brought them to Harry's hole, slowly pushing his index finger inside of him. Harry arched his back, whimpering quietly. Liam then added his middle finger then his ring finger, thinking that was enough to drive Harry almost over the edge. 

"Liam, pleasepleaseplease, fuck me now." He moaned. Liam nodded quickly and shoved his own pants down his legs, thrusting his cock into Harry slowly.

Harry stopped him quickly and stood up straight. "W-Wanna ride you, Liam, please." He begged, Liam nodded slowly and pulled Harry into the nearest stall, sitting down on the toilet. Harry quickly straddled Liam's hips and sunk down onto his cock, letting out a high pitched moan. Liam gasped quietly, keeping his hands on Harry's hips. 

"Fuck, princess, so tight for me." Liam grunted, guiding Harry up and down. Harry dug his nails into Liam's shoulders, almost positive he's leaving marks. Liam flipped the two of them over and thrusted deeper into Harry, hitting his prostate. Harry made the most beautiful sound Liam's ever heard, and Liam is almost sure the whole building heard him as well. 

"Li-Liam, I'm g-gonna-," Harry trailed off before coming over his and Liam's stomach. Liam hit Harry's spot a few more times before spilling inside of Harry, the two of them just sitting there for a few minutes until they heard a loud banging at the bathroom door. Harry giggled softly and slid his pants back up his legs, making his way to the door. He opened it to Niall, with a smug look on his face. 

"You two should really learn to be quiet next time." He laughed, Liam coming up behind Harry and wrapping an arm around his waist. They both exit the restroom with a laughing Niall. Harry just rolled his eyes and leaned into Liam's side, smiling cheekily.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bad BUT HEAR ME OUT give me a chance. ive never written smut or anything before let alone a nice oneshot but thanks to maria (@curlsgoldxx on twitter) she helped me with this beautiful creation


End file.
